The present application relates generally to a carton and more particularly relates to a carton with a dispenser that provides access to the products therein while providing increased structural support to the carton as a whole.
Various types of cardboard cartons are known for enclosing various types of product containers such as cans, bottles, and other objects. One recent type of container is known as the “FRIDGE PACK™” carton. Various types of “FRIDGE PACK™” cartons are produced for and sold to bottlers under license with The Coca-Cola Company of Atlanta, Ga. for the sale of Coca-Cola® brand products.
The “FRIDGE PACK™” cartons generally have a two (2) by six (6) product shape, with two (2) product columns in height and six (6) product rows in length. One end of the carton generally is scored so as to permit the removal of a section of the carton such that the consumer can grasp the products within. The unique design of two (2) columns and six (6) rows with the removable end generally promotes the use of the cartons within a standard refrigerator.
Although the various “FRIDGE PACK™” carton designs are very popular with consumers, certain portions of the dispensing end may be lightly scored, as opposed to completely scored, so as to promote stackability and stability during shipping and warehousing. Such light scoring, however, may make the carton somewhat more difficult to open by the typical consumer.
What may be desired, therefore, is a container with improved stackability. The container also should promote ease of opening while being easy to use, manufacture, and transport.